Les 3 étapes
by RainbowSama
Summary: Avant d'officialiser une relation, il parait qu'il faut respecter trois étapes…Et ce n'est pas parce que l'on est un célèbre joueur de basket, accessoirement mannequin mondialement connu et charismatique que l'on va échapper à la règle, n'est-ce pas Kise ? (Rating peut varier durant le dernier chapitre.)
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Les trois étapes.  
**Genres :** **Romance/Humor  
Rating :** T, pourra varier au dernier chapitre.  
**Personnages :** Kise Ryota/Kasamatsu Yukio

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et leur univers appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

**Résumé : **_Avant d'officialiser une relation, il parait qu'il faut respecter trois étapes…Et ce n'est pas parce que l'on est un mannequin connu et charismatique que l'on va échapper à la règle, n'est-ce pas Kise ?_

**Note de l'auteur : Bon, ceci est mon premier essais sur le fandom de Kuroko No Basuke, il est possible, même très probable, que les personnages soient un peu OOC et je m'en excuse à l'avance. J'espère tout de même que ceci vous plairas **** A bientôt ! **

Il y avait un moment dans la vie que tous attendait et redoutait à la fois, et c'était la déclaration de nos sentiments à l'être aimé. Lorsque vous vous retrouvez en face de cette personne si chère à votre cœur, celui-ci s'emballe et vous donne l'impression d'arrêter de respirer, vos mains commençant à devenir moites alors que vous cherchez les mots, sont le regard perçant de votre possible moitié, celle-ci tentant de comprendre votre attitude étrange.

Et Kasamatsu Yukio n'échappait pas à cette règle. Le capitaine de l'équipe de Kaijou était donc sur le point d'exploser, ayant été retenu à la fois d'une des séances d'entrainement par le plus charismatique membre de la Génération des Miracles, Kise Ryota. D'ailleurs, si il s'était agi d'une autre personne, il y aurait bien longtemps que le brun se serait décidé à passer son énervement sur celui qui l'aurait retenu aussi longtemps pour rien, mais comme dit précédemment, il s'agissait de Kise et le mannequin, qui étrangement semblait avoir perdu son assurance et se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre, possédait une place assez particulière dans le cœur du brun, bien que celui-ci refusait de se l'avouer. Voyant cependant que le blond ne semblait toujours pas vouloir engager la conversation, c'était pourtant lui qui avait voulu lui parler bon sang ! L'impatience du plus petit prit le dessus et, ne tenant plus, frappa l'as de Kaijou à l'arrière du crâne, lui faisant assez mal pour que celui-ci ne lui face sa petite comédie de souffre-douleur, larmes de crocodiles en plus. Voyant que le brun ne désencollerait pas et semblait attendre qu'il parle une bonne fois pour toute, le blond soupira et eu soudain l'air plus sérieux, bien que fuyant le regard électrique du brun, avant de se relever et de saisir les mains rugueuses de celui-ci, le faisant rougir involontairement :

« - Oy, lâche-moi crétin !

-_Yukiocchi, je…sors avec moi s'il te plait ! » Déballa le plus rapidement possible le mannequin, celui-ci s'inclinant le plus bas possible, le cœur battant à tout allure, ne voulant en aucun cas voir la colère dans le regard de son capitaine lorsque celui-ci se remettra du choc de sa déclaration peu subtile. Quant au capitaine en question, celui-ci regarda son coéquipier d'un air hébété, clignant des yeux le temps que la demande du blond face le chemin jusqu'au cerveau et soit analysé correctement, avant de prendre une jolie teinte pivoine et de frappa l'autre de toutes ses forces, balbutiant en s'emmêlant les pinceaux, cachant sa gêne assez maladroitement._

_« -I…idiot ! Ne fait pas de blague comme ça, ok ?! Crétin finit ! raaah, Kise, tu…_

_-Itai…Yukiocchi, c'est pas une farce, je t'aime vraiment…_

_-Qu…_

_-Alors ? Tu veux bien sortir avec moi ? »_

_Le regard à la fois déterminé et incertains du plus grand troubla le brun dont les sentiments se battaient entre eux dans sa tête. La proposition de la tête blonde était vraiment troublante, comment pouvait-il demander ça comme ça, sans jamais l'avoir séduit avant ?! Ah moins que ce soit lui qui ne voyait pas les tentatives du blond ?Et comment aurait-il pu savoir, vraiment ?! C'était son capitaine, et un homme de surcroit ! En même temps, il est vrai que, il devait bien s'obliger à se l'avouer, le joueur de basket avait un certain charme qui ne le laissait pas forcément indifférant… mais de là à appeler ça de l'amour ? Et il devait bien donner une réponse, au risque de perdre son ami le plus proche, et potentiel petit ami… c'est alors qu'il se souvint d'un film dont il avait entendu parler deux filles de sa classe et il eut un soudain éclair de génie. Se raclant la gorge et essayant d'ignorer les battements frénétiques de son cœur devant le visage pleins d'espoir du blond, le brun se décida enfin à donner sa réponse à la fameuse question._

_« -Avant de te…Répondre, je dois savoir…ce n'est pas une blague, parce que sinon…_

_-Ne t'inquiète pas, je t'aime vraiment, je ne prendrais pas le risque de m'attirer ton courroux, répondit avec un sourire radieux le joueur de la GdM, faisant rougir d'une teinte plus sombre son capitaine, celui-ci grommelant avant de reprendre la suite de sa réponse._

_-Bon, dans ce cas…avant que je ne donne ma réponse finale, nous devons faire trois choses ensembles. Tout d'abord, partager un repas ensemble. Et un bentô à midi ne compte pas. Ensuite, nous devons lire un livre ensemble, un manuel de construction d'une étagère ne compte pas non plus. Enfin, la dernière étape, regarder un film ensemble. Pas d'objection ?_

_- On ne regardera pas de film d'horreur…n'est-ce pas ? » S'enquit Kise qui frissonna rien qu'en imaginant la musique morbide et les apparitions sinistres qui le terrifiait plus qu'Akashi lui-même. Le brun soupira en se disant que parfois, le blond pouvait être un vrai gamin, mais accepta tout de même, lui-même n'appréciant pas non plus ce genre de film._

_-Bon, en attendant notre, hum, première « étape », rentre chez toi avant que la pluie ne tombe trop violement. _

_-Hai ! Bonne nuit Yukiocchi !_

_-Et arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! » Lui cria le brun en rougissant alors que le blond lui faisait de grand signe d'au revoir, un sourire radieux aux lèvres d'avoir eu une chance par son senpai. _

_Soupirant, celui-ci se laissa glisser le long d'un casier avant de se demander d'un air absent si le blond allait vraiment respecter son engagement. Repensant à la tête de celui-ci et le connaissant comme sa poche, ou presque, le capitaine se dit qu'il n'y avait aucun doute qu'en a cela et se surprit même à espérer que le fameux diner n'arrive… Rougissant, il prit violement ses affaires et sortit lui aussi son la pluie qui battait lentement le pavé, l'esprit occupé par un certain joueur au sourire enjôleur…_

_« -Tch, si ça continue, pas besoin de ces trois épreuves, je cèderais avant…raaah, et puis quoi encore, je suis son ainé, je ne vais pas céder contre lui, je résisterais ! » _

_Et c'est avec une toute nouvelle motivation que le capitaine rentra chez lui, l'air étonnement plus joyeux que d'habitude, saluant rapidement sa mère et sa grand-mère qui restèrent bouche bée devant l'étrange aura qui entourait l'homme de la maison._

_« -Et bien, ton fils serait-il amoureux ? »_

_Les deux femmes rirent à cette pensée, ne se doutant pas qu'elles n'étaient pas vraiment loin de la vérité…_


	2. Chapter 2- 1ere étape-

_**Hey :D j'espère que vous allez bien :**_

_**Bon, je suppose que si vous êtes ici, ce n'est pas pour conter fleurette aux moutons mais bien pour le deuxième chapitre de « Les 3 étapes » non ? **_

_**Petite chose avant de commencer : Je voulais vous prévenir que si jamais vous trouvez que quelque chose cloche, ou si il y a quelques fautes d'orthographe vraiment grossière que je n'aurais su voir, alors n'hésitez pas, je suis à votre écoute :D**_

_**Sur ce, bon chapitre~**_

_**J'écoutais cette chanson en écrivant ce chapitre : **_

_*** watch?v=-I4w3qeMaJ8***_

_**- _ -_ _- _- ça commence ici - _ -_ _- _-**_

Dès qu'il vit le blond qui l'attendait sur le pas de la porte d'entrée le lendemain matin, un sourire béat éclairant son visage, Yukio regretta sa décision.

Sincèrement, lui laisser une chance sans, ou presque, rechigner, ok, mais il n'allait tout de même pas se faire escorter par son coéquipier tous les jours jusqu'au lycée, si ?!

Ne se sentant pas l'envie de rougir comme une demoiselle en fleur devant son chevalier blanc, le brun cacha sa gêne de la manière qui lui semblait la plus facile, à savoir afficher son énervement par des gestes bruts. Il ne se gêna donc pas pour se saisir de l'oreille du mannequin et de le trainer sans ménagement derrière lui, faisant fi des jérémiades de celui-ci et tentant d'ignorer tant bien que mal les commentaires de sa mère et de sa grand-mère, les deux femmes s'extasiant d'avoir pu rencontrer ce bel inconnu qui semblait prendre soin de leur petit protégé…

Petit protégé qui ne semblait pas, mais alors là pas du tout partager cet avis.

Bon sang, c'était lui le plus âgé des deux, il n'avait ni l'envie, ni le besoin de se faire accompagner 24 heures sur 24 par son prétendant ! Pas que la compagnie de Kise soit désagréable, malgré son exubérance le blond avait des côtés attachants, mais il n'avait tout simplement pas envie de se faire harceler par les groupies de celui-ci qui ne manqueraient pas de regarder les regards attendris de chiot cocker que posait l'as de l'équipe sur lui…

« -Oy, crétin, arrête de me fixer comme ça ! J'ai pas envie de me faire remarquer… » Marmonna d'un air grincheux qui fit fondre Ryota le brassard numéro 4 tout en pinçant le bras du blond qui s'était logé sur ses épaules.

« -Itaiii, Yukiocchi, ça fait mal !

-Dans ce cas lâche moi ! Et arrête de prendre cet air de chien battu sous la pluie de mars !

- Mais c'est parce que je t'aime sempai ! » Le sourire du blond ébloui le brun qui avait de plus en plus de mal à retenir son côté « guimauve » qui lui dictait de rougir de plaisir devant cette jolie déclaration, ce qu'il ne fit bien évidemment pas. A la place, il se contenta d'un léger rosissement et d'une petite claque à l'arrière du crâne du blond, accélérant la cadence pour ne pas arriver trop en retard à sa première heure de cours, heureux de ne pas entendre d'autres plaintes où déclarations emmourachés de la part de son kohai .

Pourtant, au moment de se séparer, leurs cours étant différents bien évidemment, le brun ressentit une légère inquiétude quant au silence de l'autre joueur et il se saisit sans réfléchir de la manche de celui-ci, l'obligeant à se retourner. La mine dépitée qui lui fit face le figea sur place, sans voix alors que Kise évitait son regard.

« - Hey, Yukiocchi… tu es vraiment certains que tu veux me laisser une chance ?

-… Pardon ?

- Ces 3 étapes…tu es sur de bien vouloir les faire ? J'ai l'impression que tu as plus eu pitié de moi qu'autre chose, et c'est encore pire que de se faire rejeter… »

A ces mots, le sang du plus vieux ne fit qu'un tour et il frappa le pauvre Kise de toutes ses forces, avant d'hausser la voix, énervé :

« -Tch, bien sûr que j'en suis certains crétin, tu crois vraiment que je m'amuserais avec ça ?!

-Sempai, je…

-On en reparlera plus tard ! »

Et sans attendre, Yukio rebroussa chemin et se rendit dans sa propre salle de classe, s'excusant à peine auprès du professeur qui s'étonnait de ce retardataire inhabituel, lançant des regards noirs à ces amis dès qu'il tentait une approche pour comprendre la raison de sa mauvaise humeur plus qu'apparente.

' _Kise, imbécile ! Avoir pitié de lui ?! Ahah, et puis quoi encore ?! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il pense ça ?!_'

_**Peut-être parce que tu n'es bon qu'à le réprimander ?**_

Le brun secoua vivement la tête, chassant cette idée de son esprit. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme ci il était si violent que ça, le blond savait très bien à force que c'était dans sa nature de s'énerver pour cacher son embarras, il ne pouvait pas avoir de doute la dessus…n'est-ce pas ?

« - Eu, Kasamatsu ? Tu écrases ta mine de crayon sur la table là… »

C'était décidé, pour ne pas devenir chèvre, le capitaine devait inévitablement avoir une discussion sérieuse avec le blond, où son pauvre petit cœur ne survivrait pas. Ou du moins, ses camarades n'y survivraient pas, l'énervement du brun les stressant affreusement.

Finalement, la confrontation tant attendu arriva, alors que les deux avaient décidé d'un commun accord d'aller manger sur le toit, espérant ainsi être à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

Aucun des deux ne semblant savoir comment aborder le sujet, ils commencèrent donc à manger dans un silence pesant, jusqu'à ce que Kise ne se décide à se jeter à l'eau, se préparant mentalement à s'attirer les foudres de l'homme dont il était éperdument tombé amoureux. Hésitant, il posa doucement sa main sur l'épaule du plus petit en l'appelant, le sentant se raidir à ce contact, s'étonnant cependant de ne pas se faire déloger sans ménagement. Prenant ce constat comme une sorte d'encouragement à continuer, le blond prit son courage à deux mains et se lança.

« - Donc, Yukiocchi, tu voulais reparler de la discussion de ce matin, peut être que c'est le bon moment ? Je promets de ne pas en profiter pour t'enlacer. »

Le brassard numéro 7 essaya de détendre l'atmosphère, sa tentative échouant lamentablement alors que le visage tout entier de son camarade prenait une magnifique teinte passionnée, celui-ci grognant des paroles incompréhensibles, attendrissant son ami qui l'encouragea à prendre la parole, souhaitant également mettre les choses au clair entre eux.

« - Arrête de te moquer de tes ainés !

Je ne me moque pas, au contraire ! Je te respecte autant que je t'aime..

Urg… arrête de dire des choses aussi embarrassantes, sinon je refuse de te faire passer la première épreuve… » grogna, un peu de mauvaise foi il est vrai, Yukio, tentant de cacher les rougeurs qui ne semblaient pas vouloir déloger de ses pommettes.

Alors Yukiocchi, tu es vraiment d'accord pour avoir trois rendez-vous avec moi, c'est vrai ?!

Pourquoi es-tu aussi surprit ?! Je ne suis pas un menteur, et je fais ça de mon pleins gré, pas par obligation où par pitié ! Et même si j'accepte, ne t'attend à aucun traitement de faveur de ma part à l'entrainement, au contraire !

-Ahah, je n'en attends pas moins de toi sempai~ »

Le brun soupira. Décidemment, résister au blond n'était pas aussi facile qu'il n'y semblait au premier abord… il fut tiré de ses pensées par un poids sur son épaule qui n'était autre que la tête du blond, celui-ci lui souriant, semblant rassuré quant à la situation présente.

N'ayant pas envie de se fatiguer pour rien, et peut être que sans se l'avouer, cela ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça, le capitaine de l'équipe de baseball ne fit rien pour déloger le mannequin, laissant même un léger sourire flotter le temps d'un soupire sur ses lèvres, avant de rappeler au blond de ne pas s'endormir, ne souhaitant pas arriver en retard une fois de plus en cours.

Quant à l'entrainement, le brun n'avait pas mentit. En effet, tous purent remarquer qu'il se montrait sans pitié avec son kohai favoris, celui-ci ne semblant pourtant pas s'en plaindre, semblant presque chercher à attirer l'attention du capitaine sur lui, se fichant éperdument des réprimandes agacés de celui-ci, sous les rires de l'équipe qui se doutait bien de l'ambiguïté dans la relation des deux adolescents.

Une fois de plus, Yukio et Kise furent les derniers à partir, ce dernier ne pouvant s'empêcher de taquiner son sempai préféré, au grand damne de celui-ci qui se demandait vaguement s'il pourrait éviter les cheveux blancs longtemps avec un cadet pareil…

Une mauvaise surprise les attendait cependant dehors et les figea sur place :

Une averse d'une rare violence faisait rage à l'extérieur, trempant jusqu'aux os quiconque bravait ces intempéries.

Le blond gémit, habitant à plusieurs kilomètres et n'ayant pas prévu de parapluie alors que le plus vieux réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Lui n'habitait qu'à quelque minutes à pied, alors peut être… bénissant la noirceur de la nuit qui cachait de nouvelles rougeurs sur ses joues, il proposa au blond de rester chez lui le temps que le temps s'apaise. Jamais il n'aurait cru que quelqu'un puisse avoir l'air aussi heureux que son ami le plus proche en cet instant.

Et jamais il n'aurait pu penser que les deux femmes avec qui il partageait son logement puissent être aussi folles de joie à l'idée qu'une de ses connaissances puisse manger avec eux.

« - Maman, Grand-mère, Kise est un camarade de basket, il va rester ici jusqu'à ce que la pluie ne s'arrête.

-Enchanté ! Je suis vraiment désolé de vous importuner à cette heure-là... » S'excusa le blond d'un air adorablement gêné, attendrissant sans le vouloir les trois Kasamatsu présent, les deux représentantes de la gente féminine s'empressant de le rassurer, n'étant absolument pas dérangées par la présence d'un « aussi beau garçon » sous leur toit, faisant rougir les deux ados qui s'empressèrent de monter dans la chambre du brun, avant que celui-ci ne se laisse glisser contre la porte, soupirant longuement.

« - Excuse les, elles sont un peu…bizarre parfois.

-Ne t'en fait pas, elles m'ont paru plutôt sympathique, et puis…c'est la première fois que je rentre chez toi, alors rien ne peut gâcher ce pure moment d'allégresse~

-Tch, arrêtes de dire des conneries…

-Oh, Yukiocchi, tu rougis, c'est adorable ahah~ itai !

-Bien fait pour toi ! »

Le brun se laissa aller à sourire d'un air victorieux, avant de se saisir de sa guitare et de s'assoir aux côtés de son coéquipier, jouant quelque accords avant d'entamer une chanson populaire auprès de leur génération, Kise chantonnant à ses côtés. Le moment était paisible, agréable, et seule le raclement de gorge de madame Kasamatsu les ramena à la réalité, alors qu'elle annonçait, souriante, que le diner était prêt, riant de bon cœur lorsque l'estomac des deux sportifs se fit entendre, les embarrassant un peu.

Le repas se déroula donc dans une entente cordiale entre l'invité surprise et ses hôtes, chacun s'ouvrant peu à peu à l'autre.

« - Aaaah, franchement Yuki-kun, pourquoi tu ne nous as pas présenté ton charmant ami avant ?

-Qu…maman !

-Ohohoh, ne sois pas embarrassé, il est vrai que Kise-kun est un adolescent poli et agréable, ce qui se fait rare de nos jours.

-Merci madame, je dois dire que vous êtes également d'une grande amabilité et d'une chaleureusité sans égale ! » S'exclama le plus jeune du groupe, s'attirant de nouveaux compliments de la part des deux femmes alors qu'elles le réservaient généreusement, plaisantant sur le fait qu'un « grand gaillard comme ça avait bien besoin de manger plus ! »

« - Kise est mannequin, il ne doit pas trop manger non pl..

-Ne t'inquiète pas Yukiocchi, je me dépense au basket, alors je peux bien me resservir, surtout que c'est délicieux~

-Yukiocchi ?

-C'est un surnom débile qu'il me donne…

-Mais enfin, c'est adorable ! Alalala, si ce grand bourru pouvait avoir une petite amie aussi parfaite que toi Kise-kun~ »

A ces mots, les deux s'étouffèrent avec leurs bouchées de riz, rougissant violemment tout en évitant de croiser le regard de l'autre, le blond riant nerveusement avant de changer de sujet sur la pluie qui ne s'était toujours pas calmée.

« - Il serait préférable que tu restes dormir ici, Yukio pourra te prêter des affaires de rechanges pour demain, tu n'auras qu'à lui les rendre plus tard, d'accord ?

-Je ne voudrais pas abuser de votre hospitalité !

-Taratata, pour une fois que mon grand dadet me ramène un ami à la maison ! Maman, aidez-moi à faire la vaisselle s'il te plait.

-Attendez, laissez-moi faire ! » Se proposa le blond, alors que la vieille dame le remerciait alors qu'elle rejoignait sa chambre, heureuse que son petit-fils se soit trouvé pareil ami.

Une fois la vaisselle faite et rangée, la mère du brun les quitta à son tour alors que les deux restèrent dans le salon, se réchauffant sous le kotatsu, rêvassant silencieusement avant que le blond ne se redresse brutalement, prenant conscience de quelque chose.

« -Hey, Yukiocchi, nous venons de passer la première étape !

-…Nieh ? »

La face ensommeillée de son ainé fit sourire Ryota qui se rapprocha de lui, plongeant son regard ambré dans le sien.

« -La première étape. Le diner. Nous venons de la passer non ?

-Hurmph, j'accepte de compter celui de ce soir comme tel. Maintenant tait toi et laisse-moi dormir… »

Le brun se rallongea et s'endormit, ne voyant pas le regard amoureux que porta le blond sur lui, avant de s'assurer que son capitaine s'était bel et bien endormit et de l'embrasser sur le front, tout en se blottissant doucement contre lui.

« -Bonne nuit, Yukiocchi~ »

_**Et voilà, deuxième chapitre terminé, tout comme la première étape ! N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis et vos impressions, toute review constructive est une bonne review :D**_

_**A bientôt~**_


End file.
